


slip the surly bonds of earth (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, NASA, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Space Flight, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek learns to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip the surly bonds of earth (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slip the surly bonds of earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



> Recorded for the AU:space square of my Trope Bingo card. Thanks to thedeadparrot for blanket recording permission. I've subverted the trope here, as I've taken a space-based fandom and put the characters back on Earth - but it's still about space, and it's an AU where Radek and Rodney have been close friends from childhood. I had loads of fun with the sound effects in this one - they get a bit loud at one point, but they kind of need to. See what you think.

Length ~8 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?u8a28x4kgnbn3tm)  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wjbsw3h184l2il0)

streaming option


End file.
